


The long-awaited return

by guesswhofern



Series: Bellarke AUs [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Love, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't been to one of Raven's parties in a long time. He'll find out that may not have been his smartest move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long-awaited return

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really in love with Lawson's "Standing In The Dark" and it inspired me. Check it out if you have time.

Raven Reyes invited him – once again – to one of her legendary parties and he finally caved and said he would be there—after Octavia threatened him and told him he had to come to this one.

When he asked for the reason she replied with a very vague answer.

"Sometimes wishes do come true," she'd told him and hung up.

Now he's at her apartment and the party is in full swing already. He brought a bottle of Captain Morgan with him to say sorry for not coming to the last three parties she threw.

"Raven!" he yells, seeing her in the kitchen. She winks at him and he makes his way to her, greeting people along the way, but not finding the certain blonde girl yet. Not that he's looking for her. Not at all.

Still, when he turns his head again he knows Raven is talking to him but he didn't catch anything she said.

"Can you repeat that, Raves?"

"Did you seriously not hear me talking at all, Blake. God, now I can understand why you're so obvious to everything. I said hi and thank you for the drink, because I will need this soon. I'm really glad you're here, Bellamy. We missed you at the last ones."

Raven Reyes is not always the nicest person but if she likes you she has your back, always, and loves you.

"I know. I was just busy and was pretty tired so I wouldn't have been a good guest," he lies.

"That's a shitty excuse because you're grumpy like 85 percent of the time. And you really think you can lie to me. I know that's not the reason, doofus."

He frowns and looks away. "Stop talking about it or I'm out of here. I'm serious."

She looks confused. "You d— I mean you started it by telling a lie. I'm sorry," she tells him and gives him a half hug. "I—Oh look who just came in. My favorite Blake."

In mock seriousness he comments. "You wound me, Reyes."

"Sure, Bell," she answers, distracted, before hugging Octavia and already engrossed in a conversation. He pours himself a drink while waiting for Octavia to finish talking to Raven so he can say hello, too.

Finally, after another two minutes O finally finds her way to him.

"Hey big brother," she says, happy, and throws her arms around him.

"I'm coming by on Friday and we'll do another movie night, yeah? I was so busy with work and we didn't really have time to do it in the last few weeks," she tells him, still giving him one of the famous Blake hugs.

"That would be ni—," he begins to say but stops because the girl he was dreading to see just walked in.

Clarke.

His sister must have noticed him tensing and slowly pulls away. "What?" Octavia says before turning around and seeing Clarke, too.

"You didn't see her in the last few weeks, did you?"

He turns his head towards his sister.

"How did you notice?" he asks defensively.

She shakes her head. "No need to be pissy, Bell. You should talk to her. Maybe it helps," she says, smiling.

He laughs. "You want to torture me, O?"

"Quite the opposite, big brother, quite the opposite."

Once again he stands alone in the apartment with the drink in his hand, confused by his sister's answers.

"Definitely having fun at the party," he mutters to himself.

"Hi Bell," he hears a sweet voice saying and he lifts his head and sees the person he wanted to see the most. Clarke.

"Hi," he replies, "How are you doing?"

She smiles at him before she answers. "I'm doing really good. I just started working at the museum I told you all those months ago and it's been amazing. I feel good, but I miss you. Were you busy?"

He sees something like suspicion in her eyes but he's not sure.

"Something like that, yes. It's been crazy."

"Mmm," she hums and nods.

"Did Octavia tell you something about Finn?"

He rolls his eyes. "No, why should she? She's too fucking in love with Lincoln to tell me stuff."

"Oh."

That's all she says. And then she smiles again.

"So you don't know that I b—," she gets interrupted by Raven who begins a mini-speech. He takes that moment to escape.

"I'll see you later," he whispers to her and turns around before she can do anything else and goes to the other side of the room, joining Miller.

"Heard the good news yet?"

He looks confused. "No," he mutters. He hears Miller chuckle and frowns.

"You're so oblivious sometimes, dude."

He raises his eyebrows and looks around. Only one pair of eyes is looking back: Clarke's eyes, and she's smiling at him, not looking away.

After a moment he looks away because it was getting too intense.

After another hour without talking to Clarke (he does have a lot to talk about with others since he didn't attend the last parties), he's very buzzed.

He's just finished talking to Monty about some chemical stuff he read in the newspaper when a song starts he doesn't really want to hear, because it reminds him of her. Of Clarke and that he can't have her. That he can't have her now, even though he had her in his arms for one night shortly before she met Finn and fell in love with him, because he never got the courage to actually do something beyond sleeping with her that night.

The next lines are burned in his brain, because that moment he remembers, too.

_I know you're not far away, close my eyes and I still see you_

_Lying next to me_

_Wearing nothing but a smile_

She didn't wear anything but a smile that night and he loved it. Because it wasn't awkward and she's beautiful. Inside and out.

He's humming to the song and looks around, subconsciously looking for her. He sees her somewhere he doesn't expect her to.  
He's standing in a dark corner of the apartment and she's standing on a table, just like in the song.

He doesn't think she can see him but she does and she's looking him in the eyes, wearing an easy smile. And she begins to dance when the next part starts.

_Standing in the dark, she's dancing on the table._

_I'm looking through the glass, she's someone else's angel._

_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back but I'm wanting you back._

She mouths the last part, about wanting somebody back, to him and smiles again before twirling around and dancing with Raven.

He watches her for another moment before putting his beer away and moving to her. Raven nudges her and she turns around. She bites her bottom lip and waits until he's at the table before holding her hand out. He takes it and puts the other hand on her waist to help her down by lifting her up and carrying her to the balcony 5 meters away, empty at the moment. He puts her down before he turns around and closes the door behind him.

He takes a deep breath.

"Clarke what did you m—"

"I broke up with him, Bellamy. I broke up with Finn. I'm no one else's angel but yours, Bell. I never was and we're both too dumb to realize we can only be happy with each other."

He closes his eyes and smiles. "Just my angel."

After a moment he opens his eyes and looks at her. "But when did that happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

She rolls her eyes. "When could I? You never were at any parties or other stuff and I didn't want to talk you into meeting me."

"What changed?"

"You came, we locked eyes and I knew I should tell you today. And maybe our friends pressured me, because they said you were too stupid to realize."

He laughs at that. "I guess I am," he tells her and takes her hands, interlacing them.

"You really broke up with him? Because of me?"

She smiles and nods. "You're part of the reason. He did make me happy but I was happier when I was with you and I didn't want to lie to him anymore. We also disagreed on a little more things than I liked," she replies and takes a step closer.

"That's good," he tells her, "really good."

She grins now. "Can you stop talking now and kiss me instead?"

His only answer is a hungry kiss she's all too happy to receive.

After what seems like half an hour, they break apart.

"Can I take you home now? I would really like to relive the moment the song described. You, naked in my bed smiling at me."

She beams up at him. "Yes, please."

He goes to Raven and Octavia to hug both and thank them before telling them they're leaving.

The next morning when he opens his eyes she's in his bed, smiling up at him with the sheets wrapped around her body.

He loves the moment just as much as he did the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me on[tumblr](http://guesswhofern.tumblr.com/)! :)
> 
> Thanks to my partner-in-crime [Kaya](http://qveentasha.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
